Fix me, I'm Broken An OHSHC fan fiction
by Angie.Writes
Summary: Ashley Jennings has been through some really hard things. Betrayed by the people who she thinks cares about her. What will happen when the Host Club enters her life? Read to find out.
1. Preface

"Stay away from me Adam." I warned. He took a step closer towards me. "I mean it." I told him. I would never admit it to him, or show him. But I was scared of what he was going to do. HE scared me.

"Come on baby. You don't really mean that. Now do you?" He said to me. His voice was cold and seductive.

"Oh no, I really do mean that. Stay away from me." I told him, my voice shaky. I took a step back.

"Babe, Come on, you know you want this." He told me indicating to his 'lower half'. He started coming towards me again. One step at a time.

"Please. Adam. Don't. I beg you, just please don't touch me." I pleaded. Showing that I was terrified now. He just chuckled.

"Ashley. It'll be fun, but only if you show me a good time." He threatened. He came up to me, and rubbed his hands up and down my arms as if he was trying to soothe me. As if he cared.

"No! Adam. Stay the hell away from me. And don't. Fucking touch me." I told him trying to pull away. but his grip was too strong. He tsked.

"Big mistake trying to get away from me Ash. I'm going to make it hurt now." He told me. pushing me onto the bed. He unbuckled his pants and took them off. Pulled his shirt over his head. There was no doubt his body was amazing, but he was a total prick. I saw a smile on his face as he starts to take off my pants, then my underwear.

I struggled to get away, but it's no use, he is on top of me, I felt a tear stream down my cheek, knowing that I had no chance. As he undid my bra he took off his boxers and threw them across the room.

"You want me don't you." His voice was filled with the lust that he was hungry for.

I closed my eyes and refused to look at him. I wanted to cry.

I whimpered until he finished. He got what he wanted. He made me feel powerless. Not to mention sore.

When he was finished with me he left.

I was Broken. Crying, Scarred. I knew there was no forgetting this.

I was right,

I haven't spoken a word since. And I don't plan too.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ashley's POV **

"Come on Ashley. Just say one word. It's been seven months. You haven't said a word. Or even told us what happened. Maybe if you just told us. Even if you just wrote it down, we could help. Everyone is worried Ash. It's Christmas, the family wants to see you, _**talk **_to you." My mother said to me as we were walking through the mall doing some last-minute Christmas shopping. She sounded desperate. Although, she has been desperate. For 7 months. Since I stopped talking. I just shrug, I mean, even if I could say something, there is nothing to say. My mum sighed and starts walking a little faster.

I mean. I do get her confusion, and her frustration. And yeah I kind of feel bad, she is my mum, she cares about me. We used to be really close, I told her everything. Then one day I just stopped, I don't talk to her, to anyone, I become distant. She got concerned, what mother wouldn't? Plus she didn't, and still doesn't, know the reason behind that. Wouldn't you feel the same if it happened to you?

Mum and I go from store to store. Picking out things that we think the family will like. If you ask me, Christmas shopping is kind of boring. Shopping for everyone else. I'm not trying to be a selfish brat, but I'm haven't exactly been a _people _person since the incident. I feel like everyone is out to get me, I wouldn't call it paranoid, I would say its more of myself building up my walls so no one can break them down and hurt me.

By the time we finish shopping we have spent WAY too much money, and have a lot of bags. They weren't exactly light either.  
I swear mentally when I run into someone.

"Oh my apologies princess, my mistake." He says to me. I wave it off, my mother sighs again.

"Sorry about her. She doesn't really talk." My mother explains. I want to smack her, okay not really. She just talks about me sometimes like I'm not there. That gets to me the most about this whole 'not talking' thing, because its something everyone does.

"Really? Do you have any idea why?" The boy asks. A little nosy don't you think. I mean, we don't even know his name. "Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tamaki." Okay, maybe I spoke too soon. My mother smiles.

"I'm Jackie, and this is my daughter Ashley." She tells Tamaki. "And to answer your question no, she hasn't told us anything. One day, about seven months ago she just stopped talking, and hasn't said a word since." My mum said sadly. I roll my eyes, and I think Tamaki notices because he smiles slightly, but soon makes it disappear so my mother doesn't notice.

"That's too bad. Is there anything you think she could open up to, and tell?" He asks.  
This was getting old. He keeps acting like he cares. But I highly doubt that, seeing we just met, and I barely know his name.

"She was really close to me, but she doesn't even talk to me any more. It's just shrugs, and nods, or shakes of her head." My mum tells Tamaki. He is quiet for a few seconds.

"Jackie, do you think its okay if I talk to Ashley for a few minutes alone?" He asks. My mum nods her head, and walks away, looking into the window of a bakery. "Want to sit down?" He asks me, I just shrug. He takes my hand and leads me over to a bench, and we sit down. "So." He starts. "You don't talk."  
_Obviously _I think to myself, but in response just shake my head.  
"Well, why not?" he asks.  
_I haven't spoken to anyone, or even said a word, in seven months. I'm not going to start opening up to some random stranger. _ I think to myself, and just shrug. He frowns.

"Okay I get it. You aren't going to open up to any random stranger you ran into in the mall." he says.  
_Wow give the boy a prize. He got something right._  
"So, how about we get to know each other. I can be your friend. I'll be there for you. You don't have to say a word. I'll give you my number and you can text me when you want." He offers. I tilt my head in confusion.

I take out my phone and open up 'notes' and quickly type a message,

**_Why are you being so nice?_**

He reads it and smiles.  
"Why wouldn't I be? You never did anything bad to me. And I'm not one to judge." He explains. I think for a minute.

_It couldn't hurt right? Getting to know someone. Talking to someone. _I sigh and close out of note, opening up contacts and tapping 'add new contact' He smiles to himself, and takes out his phone and handing it to me.  
I put myself into his contacts then hand him back his phone, he hands me back mine.

"You can text me whenever alright?" He tells me. I just nod. Staring down at my phone turning it in my hands. "My friends are going to wonder where I am, let's go back to your mum." He says. It surprises me that I am kind of sad about this. I mean, he is just, him. No one special. Not to me anyway.

We walk back over to my mum in silence, and she smiles when she sees us.

"I've got to get going, but its been nice meeting you two, I hope we can see each other again sometime." Tamaki tells my mother.

"Its been nice seeing you too." She says to him, and they gently hug. Tamaki turns to me.

"I'll text you later?" He asks me. I nod, earning a confused look from my mother, but just ignore it. Tamaki smiles, "Okay then, bye Ashley, Jackie." He says waving, I watch his back as he walks away. When he is out of view my I hear Mum clear her throat.

"He seems nice." She says, I just nod, picking up some of the bags and following her out of the store, not getting Tamaki out of my head.

_Why would he even look at me. The mute freak. It makes no sense. What's his deal? _I keep thinking those things to myself, telling myself that he won't text me, and not texting him, me being worried about making a fool of myself.

But strangely, I found myself keep checking my phone for new messages.

**Tamaki's POV**

As I walk back over to my friends I can't get Ashley off my mind. Everything about her is a mystery. She seems so sad. I don't get why she doesn't talk. She seems like a sweet girl, and its a shame that she doesn't show it.

I see Haruhi and the rest of the host club standing in the food court waiting for me.

"Where have you been? We were about to leave without you." The twins say in unison to me.I just shrug,

"I was talking to someone. No harm done, I am here. How about we get going?" I offer.

"Sure, whatever you say boss." The twins say., and we walk out of the mall towards the car. I slide into the back seat, Kyoya next to me.

"So, who is she?" He asks me quietly. I smile and shake my head, looking out the window, and thinking about that mystery girl who went by the name of Ashley...


	3. Chapter 2

**Ashley's POV **

When mum and I return home our, well my, plan is to wrap all the presents. It was going to take hours but I have nothing better to do. I sigh and lay the first present on the wrapping paper, figuring out where I need to cut it, so that I have enough to cover the entire gift. That's when I realize how long of a process this is going to be, especially with me being the perfectionist I am.  
As I'm placing the seventh gift on the table about to cut the paper my phone buzzes. I put the scissors down and walk over to the table where my phone is. I pick it up and read '1 new unread message' I tap view and smile when I see who it's from.

From Tamaki (Mall Guy)  
Hey Love, what are you doing?

To Tamaki (Mall Guy)  
Nothing really just wrapping presents.

From Tamaki (Mall Guy)  
That doesn't sound like much fun :/

To Tamaki (Mall Guy)  
It's not. Anyway what are you doing?

From Tamaki (Mall Guy)  
Just headed to rehearsal my friends and I's club. We have activities today.

To Tamaki (Mall Guy)  
You're in a club?

From Tamaki (Mall Guy)  
Uh, yeah.

To Tamaki (Mall Guy)  
Really, that sounds interesting.

Tamaki takes a few minutes to reply.

From Tamaki (Mall Guy)

It's definitely interesting

To Tamaki (Mall Guy)  
I wouldn't doubt it. Hey I have to finish wrapping these gifts, text you later okay?

From Tamaki (Mall Guy)  
Okay, I have to get back to the club anyway.

I lock my phone, and think back to the conversation I just had.  
That's the most I have communicated with anyone, in seven months, since the incident. Why is it so easy to be so casual with him. To act like nothing ever happened. That I'm _normal. _Those questions play through my head as I finish wrapping the gifts.

**Tamaki's POV**

I don't exactly know why I didn't tell Ashley what kind of club I am in. I usually tell everyone, but something was different about telling Ashley. Maybe it was because I don't want her to treat me different, or not trust me because I was in a club that pleased the ladies. I have no idea.  
She doesn't seem like one of those girls who would hate me because I'm in a host club. No. That's definitely not her.  
Maybe I am trying to protect myself. From getting hurt if she did hate me. But she could find out. It's pretty easy to find out who I am, and if she does, will she change the way she acts towards me? She was going to find out sooner or later, and for my sake, lets hope its later.

I try to push the thought away as I go back to Music Room Number 3. We're planning what we are going to do next with the clients. Even though it's Christmas break, we want to get together and do something.

"Can I go now? I still have to go grocery shopping. But you guys kidnapped me as soon as I got outside the door." Haruhi asks. She sounds annoyed.

"Of course! My darling daughter! Do you need any help holding your shopping basket?"

"Uh. No. I'm fine Tamaki. See you guys all whenever." She says and hurries out the door. The rest of the host clubs leaves soon after that.

"Hey Tama-chan? Are you alright, you've had a look on your face like you are deep in thought all day. Do you need to eat some cake?" Hunny asks looking up at me.

"Oh don't worry Hunny, I'm absolutely fine. Just a little tired." I tell him.

He looks at me like he doesn't believe me, but lets it go. I'll tell him and the rest of the host club later, now just isn't the time. I have to ask Kyoya what he thinks.

-Later That Night.-

After dinner I decide to call Kyoya and ask him what he thinks I should do. He answers on the third ring,

"Yes Tamaki. What is it that you want this evening?" He asks.

You explain what happened at the mall, and tell him about Ashley. When you finish he is quiet for a few moments.

"What are you planning to do then?" He asks.

"I have no idea! That's the thing, usually I know what to do, but this time I have no clue. I'm lost. That's why I called you Kyoya, I need help figuring out what to do." I say, and sit down onto my bed, putting my head in my hand frustrated.

"Tamaki." Kyoya starts, "Just be yourself. The kind of person you are, she'll open up in no time." He tells me reassuringly. I say nothing.  
"You could even have us help. A day with all of us, the host club has been known for its miracles." I chuckle.

" You aren't lying. Maybe that's what I'll do. Talk to you later Kyoya! " I tell him. But before he hangs up I stop him.

"Hey Kyoya?" I say before he hangs up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I tell him.

"No problem, goodnight Tamaki." He says through the phone.

"Goodnight Kyoya." I say and hang up the phone. Laying next to Antoinette on my bed, thinking about what I am going to do next.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ashley's PoV **

When I finish wrapping all the gifts I realize that its pretty late. I bring all the gifts into the living room and place them under the tree we had set up. I feel kind of accomplished after doing all that work, I know it wasn't that much. See, I'm one of those people who don't really stick with things. I'm a perfectionist, but if I mess up, I just give it up after that. I like to procrastinate, I don't finish most of the projects I start, so when I do, it's a big thing for me,

As soon as I sit down on the couch, ready for some down time, and going to watch some tv I hear my mum call my name.  
"Ashley! Dinner!"  
I frown and turn the tv off. Getting up from the couch and going out to the dinning room and taking a seat at the table next to my dad.  
I didn't have a bad home life, I actually had a pretty normal, unexciting childhood, it wasn't until my teen years when it started going down hill. But that's a different story that we can talk about later.

My mother puts our dinner on the table and we pass it around, each taking what we want. I don't take much. I never do, I try to eat as little as possible. my parents hate it, but say nothing.  
We all eat in silence for a few minutes, until my dad breaks it.  
"So how was your guys' day at the mall?" I look over to my mum.  
"It was actually quite interesting. We met a nice boy. His name is Tamaki, he was sweet." My mother goes on about what else we did, and I am listening, and moving my food around with my fork on my plate, rearranging the food. It was a habit I have always had. I'm about to take a sip of my drink when my phone vibrates.

"Ashley." My dad says my name. "No phones at the dinner table." He scolds. I don't bother to see who the text is from, I just put the phone on silent, and put it back into my pocket.  
"Speaking of phones, did the Tamaki boy text you like he said he would? Was that him now?" My mother asks me, I just shrug. "Well check to see who it was!" She says frantically.  
I roll my eyes at how ridiculous she is being. But I still pull out my phone, I have to admit, I was sort of curious myself.

From : Tamaki ( Mall Guy)  
Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and some friends of mine tonight, you could sleep over if you want. But you don't have to if you don't want to, I would understand. I could pick you up.

I smile. About to reply, but I don't know what to say. I look up and see my mum and dad both looking at me.

"Was it him?" They ask me. I just nod.

"Well what'd he say?" My mother asks me. I just shrug and show her the message. "What are you going to say." I shrug. She takes my phone out of my hand and types a reply.

It was times like these when I wanted to speak. She hands my phone back to me and goes back to eating, I unlock it and open my messages to see what she said.

I feel my eyes widen when I read what she sent.

To Tamaki (Mall Guy)  
She would love to. We live by the mall, just go down that road and take the second left, we are the first house on the right, it's blue. I'll make sure she is ready- Jackie

He replied right after saying thanks and see us at 8:00pm. It was 6:30pm now. One and a half hours.

It was times like these when I did not like my mother. I get up from the table and go up to my bedroom and sit on my bed, this was going to be a long night...

**Tamaki's PoV **

After I got Ashley's yes, I called back Kyoya, and as soon as he answered I told him my plan.

"Kyoya! Assemble the Host Club. We are spending the night at my place. Have Hikaru and Kaoru pick up Haruhi, and have everyone be here by 8:00pm. See you then." I hang up before he could answer. Then I watch the clock tick slowly until everyone arrived.

**Ashley's PoV **

"There." My mum says. "Your bag is packed, and you are all ready to spend the night at your friends." She is about to leave my room but I put a finger up, signalling for her to wait. I look for a notebook and turn to a random page and write down my question.

_Why are you letting me sleep over this guys house. You don't even know him. He could be some perv!_

She chuckles.  
"He is not a pervert, and you will be fine. He and his 6 friends won't hurt you. I trust him with all my heart." She assures me and then leaves my bedroom.

_How did she know he had six friends. Why do I get the feeling she knows something that she isn't telling me. _I think to myself. I'm more confused than ever.

"Ashley get down here! Tamaki will be here any minute!" My mother calls from downstairs. I grab my bag and put it over my shoulder and walk down the stairs lackadaisically. It was going to be a long night. And I was not in any way looking forward to this.

As if on cue as soon as I hit the bottom step there is a knock on the door. My father goes and answers it, my mother right behind him.

Tamaki is standing in the door with another two boys who I assume are a couple of his friends.  
"Ready to go Ashley?" He asks. I nod and walk towards the door.

This was going to be interesting..


	5. Chapter 4

**Ashley's PoV **

The car ride is quiet and awkward. I know I'm not one to talk, because I don't talk, but usually people around me do, and when they don't it is just strange. Not to mention that the car is a limo.

"I'm Hikaru." says one of the orange haired twins.

I'm Kaoru. We're the Hitachiin twins." He tells me. They are sitting on both sides of me. I nod. Everything is quiet for a while then Tamaki perks up.

"I forgot! I got you a board and marker, you don't have to use it but I thought it would make things easier." He leans forward and hands it to me. I uncap the marker and write something down and show it to him.

_Thanks Tamaki _

"No problem!" he says. He seems happier. Like communication was such a big thing. Even if it was just me writing on a board. " I should probably warn you. My friends can get a bit strange. If they start bothering you just tell me." He is about to say something else but Hikaru ( I think...?) interrupts.

"Us strange? Come on Tamaki, making her hate us before she even know us. Wow." He says, sounding serious. I uncap the market and scribble something down quickly.

_I don't hate you. I doubt I could. You seem pretty nice. _

"The nicest." Kaoru confirms before smiling.

"And don't worry, I was just joking. Kaoru and I do that a lot actually. Boss doesn't like it. But that's the fun part." Hikaru tells me.

_Boss? I assume you mean Tamaki? I could see that. _

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki questions while the twins just nod their heads.

Our conversations continue throughout the rest of the car ride. I got to get to know Tamaki better, and just get to know the twins in general. Although, the while time one thing was going through my mind,

Why is it so easy to trust, and talk, well write, to these guys? I can't even do that with my parents so why them. It makes absolutely no sense to me.

**-Skipping the rest of the ride-**

When we finally pull into where Tamaki lives. I write something on my board.

_Have a big enough place? _

The twins laugh and Tamaki just shrugs and puts his hand on the back of his neck. We climb out of the _limo_, the twins grab my hands

"Come on Ashley!" Hikaru says.

"You guys walk too slow. Now come on!" Kaoru says and the twins drag me into the house, where we are welcomed by an older lady.

"Welcome back Master Hikaru, Master Kaoru, and Master Tamaki. And welcome to the Suoh's second residence Mistress Ashley." I smile.

"Hello Shima." The twins say.

"The rest of your friends are upstairs, can we get you anything master Tamaki?" Shima asks.

"No thank you Shima, we are fine." I hear Tamaki say as the twins drag me upstairs.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED!" Hikaru yells.

"Kyoya!" They say running up to a boy with dark hair and glasses. "This is Ashley! She is our new best friend!"

_Best friend? Since when? _I write.

I hear Kyoya chuckle.

"It's nice to meet you Ashley. My name is Kyoya Ootori." I smile and write on my board.

_Nice to meet you Kyoya._

He smiles back, and two people come up to me. One looks like a child and is carrying a stuffed bunny, while the other is tall.

"I'm Mitsukuni, this is my Usa Chan, and this is Takashi. But you can call me Hunny and Takashi Mori for short." He says cutely.

_Hi Hunny! Hi Mori! Hi Usa Chan._

"Okay you guys are boring me come on Ashley, you still haven't met one very important person. Haruhi!" The twins yell at the same time.

"What?" I hear a voice ask.

"We want you to meet our friend. Now come here!"

"Please tell me they haven't hurt you." I see a short-haired boy (Girl?) come out of the room which I assumed was a kitchen.

"How dare you say such a thing. We would never hurt our friends. Ashley Jennings meet Haruhi. Haruhi meet Ashley."

"Nice to meet you Ashle- Wait Jennings?" His (her) eyes narrow at me. This just got awkward. "Your Mom Jackie right?" He (She?) asks and I nod, not sure where this is going. "You grew up in an apartment?" I nod again.

"Woah. Haruhi. Are you like a mind reader or something?"  
Haruhi chuckles.

"Nope. But I don't think I would forget Ash. I mean she was my best friend." Suddenly realization hits. I scribble something down on my board.

_Haruhi? As in Fujioka?_

She flashes a smile.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" She tells me.

"MY TWO PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS KNOW EACH OTHER?" Tamaki asks. I notice everyone has gathered in the kitchen area. All the boys were staring.

Yup. Just got awkward again...


	6. Chapter 5

**Ashley's PoV**

"So you guys grew up together?"Tamaki asks Haruhi and I. We both nod.

"Yeah, pretty much." Haruhi tells him. "We lived next to each other.

Everyone is quiet for a minute.

".. So, what happened?" Hunny asks.

Harry and I are both quiet for a second. I look over at him.

"Well. When we were about 14, she and her parents moved away. We kept in contact for a while, but about a year ago that all stopped. We didn't hear from her, and I we just lost contact. I don't know why. It just did. I guess a lot has happened in that time though..." Haruhi says, the last sentence so low that only I could hear. Suddenly I feel guilty.

I am selfish.

Self absorbed.

I am so stupid.

I can't take it any more.

I get up off the couch and head towards the door. I need some air.

"Ashley, Where are you-" someone starts but Haruhi interrupts them,

"Let her go, she'll come back. Give her some space, she just needs some air."

I was going to go outside, but I have no idea how to get there. I went into a random room and just sit down next to the door.  
I feel like I want to cry, but for some reason I feel like I don't deserve to. So I don't.

I hear the door open and close next to me. I don't bother looking up.

"Ashley." I hear Tamaki say, he sits down next to me and pulls me into his arms.

Being in his arms makes me feel safe.

Like I belong.

I feel for the first time in a long time, that there is someone out there that cares about me. That isn't out to hurt me.

I silently cry into his chest. Thinking about everything. Everything that has happened since I left my old home next to Haruhi.

I was such an idiot.

I wonder if I hadn't left none of this would be happening.

I would be talking.

I would have friends.

I would be normal.

All of a sudden I get this feeling. I stop crying. I don't feel any reason to cry any more. For the first time, I want to move on from everything that has happened. Just move on and never look back.

For the first time I think it's possible.

And it's time to take the first step. I take a deep breath.

"Tamaki." I say quietly. My voice is rough, and almost sounds foreign to me. I haven't heard it in so long.

I see his eyes widen. But he doesn't start flipping out or make a big deal over me talking, he just comforts me more.

Taking me into his arms. Telling me everything will be okay. And I believe him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Tamaki's PoV **

Ashley has cried in my arms for I don't know how long. She seems as if she is breaking apart. Right here in my arms. And the only thing I can do is be there, and try my hardest to hold her together.

I think, that it's this moment when I realize just how breakable she actually is. But at the same time, I am realizing just how strong she is. Whatever she has been through must be horrible. She stopped talking because of it. Yet, even though she isn't talking, she is still managing in life. She is functioning. And for reasons like those, she is probably the strongest person I have ever met, and I've only known her for a day or two.

All of a sudden, Ashley just stops. Stops crying. Stops shaking. Just stops. She pulls away out of my arms, and looks at me. Searching my face, as if she is trying to find something. After a few seconds she smiles a bit, like she found what she was looking for. She blinks a few times, like clearing out left over tears. After a few more seconds of her staring, she opens her mouth and does the last thing I expect.

"Tamaki," She says, her voice quiet. Rough, probably from lack of use. By the look on her face she is as shocked and surprised as I am. But I can also tell that she is about to break apart again. She starts to cry and I pull her into my arms. I was proud of her. Even if it was just one word. Two simple syllables, I can't be any more proud of her.

"Shhh, Ashley, you'll be fine. I promise, shh." I tell her over and over. Finally, she stops crying, like she has run out of tears.

"Thank y-you." She says to me quietly I can tell it's still hard for her to speak. I smile,

"It's no problem Ashley," I tell her reassuringly, and she smiles up at me, "Wanna go back?" I ask, and she nods.

I stand up and hold my hand down for her to take, she smiles at it and takes it, and we walk back inside the house.

**Ashley's PoV **

I still can't get over the fact that I spoke. My parents have tried to get me to make a sound, any sound at all for months. Whereas for Tamaki knows me for a day or two and I can already say some things to him. Even if it's just his name, and a couple very simple words. I still don't get it though, why Tamaki is so easy to trust. It makes no sense to me.

After what happened, the event that cause me to stop talking, I was very careful not to open up to anyone. I still am. It's a way of me protecting myself. Me not wanting to get hurt.

With Tamaki though, I instantly got the feeling that he wasn't going to hurt me. My heart was begging for me to trust him. For some reason. I listened.

When we go back inside everyone is doing their own thing once again, I don't know how long we were gone, but to me, it seemed like forever.

"Hey, look who decided to come back finally." The twins joke. I'm about to open my mouth and say something sarcastic back to him, but I decide that I better not. So I just nod my head and smile, I feel my cheeks get slightly warm.

_Well it looks like I'm getting back to my old self... _I think to myself and follow Tamaki over to the couch.

.

**"**Hikaru, Kaoru, give it back." Tamaki complains for what seems the hundredth time. We are sitting in the living room watching '_Lady and the Tramp'. _I was sitting next to Haruhi and Hunny. The twins _were _on the floor at my feet, but they stole the popcorn from Tamaki and were now running around the house while Tamaki was complaining, chasing them.

"Why don't we just have some of the maids to make more?" Kyoya asks, sounding annoying.

"Kyoya! You are a genius!" Tamaki yells running over. "Shima! Can you please have someone bring us more popcorn." He asks politely. Shima chuckles.

"Hey Ashley. Can you come help me find something in my bag?" Haruhi suddenly asks. I look at her then nod.

"Ohhhhh! My two daughters are bonding! How cute!" Tamaki exclaims.

"Um Boss. I hate to break it to you, but Haruhi and Ashley aren't your daughters." Hikaru tells him Tamaki stares at him before going and sulking in a corner. Hunny jumps off the floor and tries to cheer him up bye offering him cake. Haruhi grabs my hand and leads me out of the room and down the hallway into the room where it looked like she was staying.

"They are pretty strange huh?" She asks me. I shrug. "You know you can tell me what happened right?" I nod. "And that you can trust me to just keep it between us no matter what it is?" I nod once again. I knew that she wasn't lying. Haruhi had been like my sister when we were younger, seeing that we were the same age. I wasn't close to my mom and dad back when we were kids. So I often spent the night over at Haruhi's. I thought of Ranka like a father. They were like my second family to me. I take a deep breath.

"Yeah, Haruhi I know. Thank you. For everything. For when we were kids, and for those late night study sessions. And everything really. I honestly couldn't have done it without you." I tell her. My voice quiet. But I knew she heard me.

"You know I missed you when you moved. Things changed really quickly after that." She says to me. "I really could have used your advice. Especially when I started going to Ouran. And was forced to join their stupid club. Sure I've had a great time, but they're kind of hard to handle sometimes."

"Sorry. I wish I could have been there with you. You go to Ouran now?" I tell her.

"Yeah, I took the exam, and got the scholarship."

"That's great Haruhi! I'm so happy for you."

"Haha thank's Ash. So how have you been." She asks me.

"Well, nothing can really happen when I don't talk. So nothing really. Just sleeping, eating, going to school."

"You're talking now though. So maybe things will change soon." She says hopefully.

"I hope so. Anyway let's get back they're probably wondering where we are." I say. She nods her head, and we all head back to the room where everyone on is watching the movie.

We return and sit back where we were sitting and have a night full of the twins pranks, Hunny eating cake, Mori watching Hunny, Kyoya writing things in the book of his, Tamaki complaining, Haruhi being dragged into the twins schemes, and me, sitting there watching all of it happen, not saying a word. I couldn't decide if I liked it this way, or hated it.

I sigh. Realizing that things were about to change. And I didn't know whether to be excited or scared.

* * *

So what do y'all think so far? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ashley's PoV **

The rest of the night went by really quickly. I haven't spoken since I talked to Haruhi in the kitchen, and I don't know if I will, but it takes time to heal, and I barely know most of these guys.

They all have been amazing though. Getting to know them all better as the night progressed was really entertaining. Kyoya kinda of freaked me out, he was always writing in that book of his. No doubt that he is a nice guy, but on the outside when you first see him he kind of looks like one of those evil 'how about we make a deal' people.

Hunny is one of the cutest person I have ever met. I was really surprised when I found out he was a third year. He looked more like a child, especially since he loved sweets and carried around a stuffed rabbit. He calls everyone cute names, and mine has become Ash-chan, I don't understand the kid. Even though he had that cute look, I found something strangely threatening about him. Although it could have been the act that Mori is always with him, and Mori is like a giant. He doesn't talk much, so I feel like he and I might be able to relate somehow. I see him being a really good friend in the future.

Then there were the twins. Those mischievous twins. They definitely brought some liveliness to the night, always playing pranks. I was grateful they often left me out of them, even though they told me what they were about to do. It was still just as funny when they sneak up on Tamaki. I never see them leave each others side, they take the concept of twins to a whole other level.

Haruhi was there to help me out throughout the night. She was the same she had always been, although I still think that it's strange that she is hanging out with 6 other people, who are guys. Reverse harem much? I can't help but wonder why she hangs out with them, I mean sure, they are definitely entertaining, but they don't seem like the kind of people Haruhi would normally hang out with.

Then, of course there was Tamaki. His blond hair, and violet eyes. He was somewhat princely. I don't know how to explain him. He was nothing like I thought he was going to be, I have to admit when I first met him in the mall all I thought was that he was a sympathetic nosy pervert, but as the night went on I discovered that he was kind of childish. He kept calling Haruhi and I his daughters, telling us to stay away from the twins and then complaining to Kyoya who was playing Mommy in Tamaki's mind when we didn't listen. It was kind of creepy. Even so, Tamaki has something that I have never seen before in a person, he has this energy, there's just something about him that's different.

As the night went on and it started to get later people slowly starting going to their rooms to sleep. First Hunny and of course Mori, then Kyoya, and eventually the twins. Just leaving me, Haruhi, and Tamaki. Conversation with them was kind of rough at first, seeing how I wasn't really used to talking. But soon enough I had opened up enough and we were all siting in a small triangle on the floor along with Tamaki's dog Antoinette talking about memories of mine and Haruhi's childhood. From the weird things that happened in elementary school to the days when I would make Haruhi join her dad and I doing random things when Ranka had a day off. I didn't talk much, I just joined in when I was asked a question directly or Haruhi forgot something. Around 2am Haruhi yawned.

"It's getting late, we should probably go to sleep." she tells Tamaki and I.

"Aww. But I suppose you're right, it has gotten late. Ashley the maids have arranged a room for both you and Haruhi, I thought you would be the most comfortable there." Tamaki told me. Haruhi had gotten up and went to the bathroom. I nod. Tamaki and I get up and leave the room.

" Goodnight Ashley," He says when I'm at Haruhi and I's room. He starts to walk off to his room when I stop him,

"Tamaki.." I say quietly, although loud enough he heard me. He turns,

"Yeah Princess?" _Princess? I really don't understand him..._ I think.

"Thank you." I say with a small smile. He walks back over to where I'm standing and wraps me in his arms.

"Don't thank me yet. There is more to come. See you in the morning. Tell Haruhi I said Goodnight." He tells me, and then walks away toward his room. I was really confused at what just happened. I push it to the back of the mind and go into mine and Haruhi's room. I was surprised to see that she was already in her bed.

"Tamaki told me to tell you he said goodnight." I tell her and head into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Oh. Thanks for passing on the message. So did you have fun tonight?" She asks me. I shrug.

"It's been a while since I have been around people my age, so it was different, but I guess I had fun." I tell her.

"Well you better get used to it, because once you get wrapped up with them they'll never let you go." She tells me. I'm about to question her on the topic but she shut off her light and was starting to go to sleep. I sighed. _It has definitely been an interesting night. _I think, then doze off myself.

**~LATER THAT NIGHT~**

**Haruhi's PoV**

I awaken to the sound of a phone. It was very faint, but I had always been a light sleeper so I heard it.

Ashley's phone continued to go off. I didn't want to answer it, seeing it would be an invasion of privacy, and that would be rude. I decide to get up and see who it is anyway. I notice that the clock says 4:58am. I sigh, who would be calling at this hour. I see that it's her mom and debate whether to answer it, it could be an emergency if she is calling now. I debate for another ring then answer,

Hello?" I answered. No reply. "Hello?" I said again. Still no reply. I was about to hang up, but then I hear a man's voice say Tamaki's name.

"How about the Suoh boy? Do you think we can trust him?"

"Oh it'll be fine. It's just the distraction that we need. Ashley is hanging around this house too much. She'll end up finding out the exact thing we don't want her to find out. Suoh is attractive, has 6 also attractive friends, and is rich. She'll be pretty distracted. Plus it will benefit us in the long run." Said a voice I recognized to be Jackie's. I was shocked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wondered if Ashley knew about this. Questions about what they were talking about stormed my mind.

"I'm not sure Jackie. I have a bad feeling about this." The man says.

"Babe. She'll never find out what actually happened that night. She'll never know. Ever. Trust me. You have nothing to worry about."

"Do you know how much jail time we would do if we were caught." Jail time? Caught?

"IF. We won't be caught. Don't worry about it."

"We can't continue to drug her and fog her memories for the rest of her life." Drug her?

"You under-estimate me."

"How? She is distant from us as it is! If she found out what we have done to her all these years... And then if the plan with those boys backfires..." The man's voice faded away. Like he didn't finish the sentence because he was afraid to say it. To admit whatever they had done.

"Don't worry about it. Lets get ready, Ashley will probably be home in a few hours." Jackie said.

I hung up quickly before they could find out I was listening.

I look over at Ashley's sleeping figure. _She doesn't have any idea what's going on... _I thought to myself.

I went back to bed, although I wasn't able to get back to sleep. The only thing that ran though my mind was what Ashley's parents were up to. After laying there for about a half hour I get up._ I have to tell the guys, they'll think of what to do, and Ashley won't be up for a while we were up late last night. _I think to myself.

After about 15 minutes I was able to gather all the host club together. Kyoya and Hunny were not very happy that they were woken up, but when I said that Ashley could be in danger the got up, reluctantly, but they are up, and that's what matters.

"Haru-chan, what do you mean Ash-chan is in danger?" Hunny asks me. I frown and tell them about the conversation I had overheard between Ashley's parents.

All of them looked outraged. I couldn't blame them, I was really mad myself.

"It's decided. We have to do something about this. Kyoya. figure out whatever you can about Ashley and her family. Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori, go back to sleep. Or at least go back to your rooms. If Ashley wakes up and all of us are awake she will suspect something." Tamaki orders. I was surprised how quickly he was able to figure out what to do. He was always good in situations like these. "Kyoya, Haruhi and I are going to work out a plan for today to distract Ashley, and keep her away from her house for as long as possible."

* * *

**Narrator **

As the sun came up, they all were doing what Tamaki said. But little did they know, Ashley had listening to the entire thing.

* * *

A/N Dramaaaaa... So what do you think? Reviews make people happy.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ashley's PoV**

I woke up the next morning. I must have dreamt Tamaki and them talking. I stretched and got out of bed only to have Tamaki rush into the room.

"Good morning Ashley!" He exclaimed. "What do you want for breakfast? Pancakes? Eggs? Bacon? Waffles? We have pretty much everything."

"I don't, uh, eat breakfast.." I told him awkwardly.

"You don't eat breakfast?!" He asked in shock.

"Not really..."

"Haruhi!" He yelled, and she came walking into the room.

"What is it now Tamaki?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Did you know that Ashley doesn't eat breakfast!?" He asked, he was acting like not eating was some kind of crime...

"It's common with commoner families." Kyoya said coming up behind them. "Good morning Ashley. You should probably get dressed, we're going to my families water resort."

"I don't have a swim suit." I told him.

"Hikaru and Kaoru will take care of that." He told me. "We're leaving in an hour." He then left dragging Tamaki with him.

"Do you guys usually do this kind of thing?" I asked Haruhi. She nodded.

"Yeah. But most of the things we do are club activities." She told me. "And trust me, there's no use arguing it. They do whatever they want."

"You guys are in a club? What kind?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's something we do at Ouran after school. Just a normal club, we just get together and so different things." She said.

"Oh..So you're saying this kind of thing is normal?" I asked.

"Pretty much." She answered, and we finished getting ready. Once we were done we went downstairs.

"Morning everyone." I said as we reached the end of the stairs,

"ASHLEY!"

"TWINS!"

"Your talking." They say together. Then I remember I hadn't talked to all the boys yet. Just Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyoya. I took my gaze off of him and saw Hunny and Mori also staring at me, mouths slightly agape.

"Uh, yeah..."

"So you're talking now Ash-Chan?" Hunny asked me. I nodded.

""This calls for a celebration!" the twins yelled

"It's not that big of a deal." I said.

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes. Dang it!" They smiled widely, proud of their victory.

"We can 'celebrate' at the resort, let's go." Kyoya said.

"I call sitting next to Ashley!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki all yelled at the same time.

"I'm not letting you shady twins near my precious little daughter!" Tamaki said.

"Just because you say it all the time doesn't mean she's your daughter." Hikaru pointed out.

"Wait. I want to sit next to Ash-chan." Hunny said looking up to me. "Can me and Usa-Chan sit next to you?"

"If you want." I told him.

"Yay!" He smiled and grabbed my hand dragging me out to the limo. Everyone else followed, Haruhi sitting on the other side of me, and the twins across. Causing Tamaki to pout.

I wasn't sure whether today would be fun, weird, scary, or all three. But I still was wondering if it was a dream...

-Skipping the water resort because I don't feel like writing it, and we've probably all seen the episode...-

You know when you're having the time of your life and everything suddenly has to come to an end? Yeah, well that time is now. The guys, Haruhi and I had spent all day at the water resort.

Sure, I had been to one before, growing up not too far from one, but the experience with these seven was very different. Never a dull moment. And I mean _**never**_.

The day ended pretty quickly. We had just finished eating at a commoner's restaurant because Tamaki had some kind of obsession with the way we live. According to him, it was the best place ever.

He wasn't wrong. The restaurant was definitely a little more high class than most. And Hunny ordered every dessert they had. The amount of cake that boy can eat is amazing.

_Amazing._

The food wasn't what had made the day so nice. It was the fact that I was able to go out. Act normal. Be normal, and hang out with some friends.  
Okay, they may be rich, so it isn't _as_ normal as it could be, but to me they are just six normal guys and one of my best friends from childhood.

To say that we were sad when my Mum called and said that I had to go home would be an understatement. We hated it. Tamaki even got on the phone and asked, no begged, if I could stay another night, but my dad wouldn't have it. He seemed desperate for me to stay. He had been really quiet today, but he was still really protective of me. I don't think he even let me out of his sight. I kept catching him looking at me with sad eyes when he thought I wasn't looking. I really hoped with all my heart that this wasn't sympathy. Of all things in the world, sympathy is the thing I hate the most. To know that Liam looked at me full of sympathy really hurt me

I shook it off though. I didn't let myself think like that. I wouldn't let my insecurities ruin my day. But something was on all of their minds. I don't know what. But they seem off.

I sank down deeper into the seat of Tamaki's limo. His driving me and Haruhi home, she wanted to see my parents since it had been so long. I didn't get the point of it. They hadn't change much, but Tamaki insisted that he and Haruhi came. Tamaki made me feel safe, and Haruhi was like my sister though, so it didn't make a difference to me.

"Tamaki." I said when we got to my house. Stopping him from getting out of the car.

"Yeah?"

I hesitated. Knowing that what I am about to say is going to sound really stupid.

"This is going to sound really dumb and crazy, but I just have a bad feeling about my parents. I just don't feel comfortable around them. I don't know why. I think that's why I can't talk around them. So if I don't say anything, that's why. I just don't have a good feeling about this.." I explained best I can, not letting on that I had heard them talking. Tamaki looked at me.

"I know. I understand. Trust me when I say that we _will _keep you safe. Don't hesitate one second to call one of us if you need anything. I mean _anything. _Just promise me you'll be careful. Okay? You'll be fine." He told me. His voice soft and assuring.

I was about to ask him what all of what he just said meant when I see my Mum walking towards the limo. She was probably watching us the whole time. Haruhi looks at the two of us and we get out of the car.

"Hey . Long time no see." Haruhi greeted, just like she always did after not seeing her for a long time. Which was often. I usually went over to her house instead of her coming to mine.

"Haruhi Fujioka? Is that you? Nice to see you again Tamaki. Why don't you come in." She told us, and we filed up the stairs of the porch and into my house.

I still had a bad feeling about all of this though, something is definitely up, and I'm going to find out what it is.


End file.
